How Seven Hours Felt Like A Lifetime
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Rachel had just given birth three weeks ago so it was time for her and Puck to return to school. They had no idea how long seven hours was until they had to spend it away from Caroline.


A/N: This is for Beccarwen for responding so quickly when I couldn't find two stories. Thanks again! Hope you like it if not PM me and I'll write another .

Anyway readers thanks for taking the time to read ,review if you like!

"Daddy loves you so much. Just a few hours and I'll be home okay?" Puck said to the baby in his arms.

"Noah we have to leave or we're going to be late." Rachel told him walking into the room smiling at the boy holding their daughter.

"Yeah okay." He leaned down kissing her on the forehead before turning to look at his fiancée, "Wanna kiss her?"

"Of course I want to kiss her." The Broadway hopeful crossed the room kissing her on the cheek, "I love you Caroline just a few hours until I'm back."

Sadly Puck placed the baby back in her crib ignoring the voice in his head that told him to just not go to school today and stay home with the infant instead. They had already taken three weeks off of school to adjust to having the baby at home. Grabbing his backpack off the floor he took Rachel's hand and walked down the stairs.

"You two have a good day and don't worry about our grandchild. Obviously we know what we're doing or we wouldn't have raised such a perfect child." Hiram assured the couple walking down the stairs.

"We're not worried Dad. We know that you and Daddy always take good care of her. We just haven't been away from her for more than a few minutes since she's been home. It's going to be an adjustment."

"Yeah Hiram we don't doubt I just hate being away from my Mini-Rach." The mohawked teen admitted causing Rachel to beam up at him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful you two. That's how we got a newborn upstairs."

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed blushing heavily, "We should go. See you this evening!"

Walking out the door Rachel willed herself not to cry. When she had found out she was pregnant she was afraid that she wouldn't be truly connected with their daughter because of the timing but she was more attached then she ever fathomed. Everything about Caroline made her love the baby more than the minute before and the fact that she was half Noah made it impossible to walk away without a clench in her chest.

"It'll be okay baby. Just a few hours then bam she's back in our arms." Her fiancée hugged her tightly when he parked the car in the parking lot of McKinley.

Walking through the doors of the school they each smiled at people they knew before going to their lockers. Opening her locker Rachel traced her fingers over the sonogram hanging in it. She hadn't had the opportunity to put up a picture of Caroline after she was born but made a note to do it in the morning. It would help her day if she got to see a picture of her little girl every time she opened the door.

"See you after English." Rachel said letting him drop a sweet kiss on her lips before walking into her classroom sliding into her seat beside Santana

"Alright Rach let me see a pic of Pucklebaby." The Latina prided herself on the nickname and insisted on using it every time she referred to her godchild (even though they were both Jewish her Daddy was a Christian and Rachel had wanted to do something for him which Noah readily agreed to).

"You just saw her yesterday San." Rachel laughed but got the pictures out for her best friend to see

"Yeah well I can't help it. I love the kid is that a crime?"

"You sure she's okay?" Puck whispered into the phone

"She's doing fine Puck. I'm feeding her a bottle as we speak." Hiram informed him looking down happily at his granddaughter

"Not crying or anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright I'll see ya in a bit." He closed his phone before sitting down beside Finn. Science class and today of all days they decide to talk about babies and how they form. This was just his luck. Finn sympathetically patted his shoulder.

"Dad I forgot to tell you this morning that I laid out her favorite movie in case she gets cranky."

"I found it and we are watching it. She really becomes enthralled in it doesn't she?" Her father chuckled at how the little girl seemed addicted to the screen

"And she's not upset or anything?"

"No she's perfectly fine. I'll call you if something is wrong."

"Thanks Dad. Love you both."

Rachel hated the thought that she wasn't there to watch Winnie the Pooh with her daughter. It had been her constant in the past three weeks. Caroline loved it; she couldn't turn away, so of course she, Noah, Hiram, LeRoy, and Rebecca all bought every Pooh movie they could find. And her little girl just cooed at the screen. The sound melted her heart every time without fail and now she was missing it.

*Puckleberry*Puckleberry* *Puckleberry*Puckleberry* *Puckleberry*Puckleberry* *Puckleberry*

"Puck I promise you she is fine."

"I just worry." He sighed into the phone.

"I know but you can't worry so much."

"You're right."

"See you in a bit." Hiram quickly hung up the phone and Puck didn't blame him. He'd practically been attached to the thing all day. Constantly calling to make sure she was okay. It was pathetic.

"Hey you." Rachel's greeting made him jump and he hid his phone immediately not wanting her to see he had just finished talking on it. He was a badass he did not turn to mush _ever_…well maybe before his girl had given birth to the fucking most perfect baby in the world.

"Hey babe." He kissed her lips slowly relishing the feel of her lips against his. There was just something about her lips that made them practically magnetic.

"How have you been today?"

"Okay I guess. You? Holding up okay?"

"Sure holding up just fine." Rachel felt guilty lying to him but she didn't want to seem like she couldn't handle being away from their daughter. However, walking in Glee she could have cried when she heard Artie singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Noah always sang that to make Caroline laugh and she knew if someone started singing 'Sweet Caroline' she would quit school, get her GED, and be a stay at home mom.

Puck shook his leg anxiously watching the clock as he waited for glee to be over. Just this meeting stood between him and his little girl with those big beautiful brown eyes she had gotten from Rachel. Gosh it was dusty in here he thought to himself as he wiped his eyes. He needed to get home ASAP.

When they were finally released Puck and Rachel practically ran to his truck. Rachel let out a sigh of relief at the realization that she wasn't the only one that had been missing their daughter so much. Puck looked over at her with a half smile letting her know that he had been having thoughts concerning the same topic.

Hearing the door close Hiram and LeRoy looked up to see the two teenagers barreling through the door and making their way for the baby who was laying in her bassinet in the living room. The married couple exchanged amused expressions at how quickly the parents had the baby in their arms kissing her and telling her how much they missed her.

"Kids we need to have a serious talk." LeRoy spoke up from the couch making a motion for them to take a seat as well. Rachel held Caroline in her arms as she sat down Puck beside her perched on the arm of the couch.

"We know how much you missed her but you two nearly killed us today. It's a good thing we have unlimited minutes and texts or we would have been ruined." Hiram shook his head

"You called?" They both asked at the same time.

"Rachel honey you had called me 12 times and sent 104 text messages by the time glee came around."

"Dang Rach."

"I was scared!"

"Puck you were worse. I had 17 calls and almost 200 texts."

"Noah?"

"I was worried."

"Kids listen there's a month and a half left of your senior year then Rachel's off to NYADA and Puck's going to school online while working. You need to enjoy your time with your friends."

"You're right."

"Sorry Daddy Berries."

"We love you both. Now go on and take her upstairs I know you've been miserable." Not wasting another second the couple took their child and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"You think we should tell them how bad we were when Rachel started or how Rebecca broke down crying and had to quit work for the first year of Puck's life?" LeRoy asked staring up at the staircase

"Nah I think that's a secret to keep between the three of us." Hiram smiled hearing the laughter from their daughter's room.


End file.
